because i love you
by yoonsang tapkheul
Summary: Meskipun aku punya 1000 alasan untuk meninggalkannya tapi aku memilih satu alasan untuk bertahan. TOPPDOGG Kim sanggyun x Shin yoonchul (Naktom) warning : yaoi story tidak suka jangan dibaca/?


**Tittle : Because i love you **

**Cast : Toppdogg Kim sanggyun & Shin yoonchul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sanggyun POV

Kata orang cinta itu hanya manis diawal, semakin lama akan terasa semakin tawar. Benarkah begitu? Itu tidak berlaku untuk semua orang buktinya masih banyak pasangan yang semakin lama bahkan makin terlihat mesra. Tapi untuk diriku sendiri aku merasakan perubahan rasa dalam kisah cinta ku. Bukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan tapi begitulah adanya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang semakin terasa sepi di pinggiran kota seoul, aku ingin pulang kerumah perasaanku sedang tidak enak saat ini perutku terasa keram, aku memegang perutku sambil terus berjalan.

Dddrtttt... kurasakan ponsel ku bergetar pertanda ada telpon masuk

"yeoboseyo" jawabku sambil terus berjalan

"sanggyun-ah kau dimana? Maaf aku melupakan janji kita hari ini aku terlalu sibuk mengurus urusan kampus...maafkan aku ya,,,aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" suara diseberang sana, dia adalah pacarku shin yoonchul

"gwenchanayo hyung-ah..aku sudah dirumah,,kau jangan lupa makan ya jaga kesehatanmu meskipun kau sibuk" aku tersenyum kecut dan berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menangis saat ini mata ku sudah terasa panas.

"iya baiklah kau juga ya..aku tutup dulu ya masih ada yang perlu aku selesaikan sanggyun-ah saranghae" dia memutuskan telponnya aku hanya terdiam perutku terasa semakin tidak nyaman. Entahlah aku hanya berharap yoonchul hyung tau aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku bergegas pulang dan meminum obat pereda nyeri aku tidak mau keram perutku semakin bertambah parah.

Sanggyun POV end

Sanggyun membuka mata saat cahaya matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia segera menemukan ponselnya dan melihat jam "omo...sudah jam 10" sanggyun melirik ponselnya dengan muka kusut/? Tapi kemudian dia sadar tidak ada sms, tidak ada telpon masuk, bbm/? Kakao atau sejenisnya dari yoonchul. Wajah sanggyun kembali murung "sesibuk apasih kau shin yoonchul pabo sampai lupa dengan pacarmu ini" sanggyun kesal dan melempar ponselnya kemudian masuk lagi keselimut melanjutkan tidur hatinya sedang tidak enak dan dia berharap bangun nanti semua rasa tidak nyaman ini segera berakhir.

Jam 1 siang..

Drttttt...suara telpon masuk... sanggyun bergegas keluar dari selimut dan merangkak menghampiri ponsel yang dilemparnya tadi

"ne?" jawab sanggyun malas

"baru bangun tidur ya? Sudah makan?" suara dari seberang sana

Sanggyun masih tidak ada selera bicara/? "iya sebentar lagi aku mau makan" jawabnya agak terkesan ketus.

"kau masih marah hm? Aku kan sudah minta maaf itu bukan kesengajaan ku jangan ketus begitu perasaanku jadi tidak enak" sambung suara diseberang sana lagi

Sanggyun menghela nafas "haaafttt aku tidak marah hyung... aku hanya sedang tidak mood"

"jam 3 nanti bisa ketemu?" tanya yoonchul

Sanggyun melirik jam dikamarnya "kurasa bisa"

"baiklah jam 3 di tempat biasa, apa perlu aku jemput?" tawar yoonchul

"tidak usah aku kesana sendiri saja,,, ketemu nanti disana" sanggyun memutuskan percakapan mereka dan kembali menghela nafas dalam. Sanggyun melangkah dengan malas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan siap-siap bertemu yoonchul jam 3 nanti.

.

.

.

.

"hyung maaf aku telat" sanggyun menghampiri yoonchul yang keliatan sudah disana sejak tadi di salah satu bangku taman menghadap kesungai han/?

"belum lama kok" yoonchul segera memeluk sanggyun erat, mencium aroma tubuh sanggyun/? "aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap yoonchul.

"aku juga" sanggyun balas memeluk yoonchul... mereka berpelukan sangat lama hingga lelah/?

Yoonchul mengajak sanggyun duduk. "Maafkan aku kemaren ya. Sangat sibuk sekali dikampus karna kampus sedang ada kegiatan akreditasi" yoonchul menggenggam tangan sanggyun dan memasang muka rasa bersalah yang terlihat oon/?

Sanggyun memaksakan diri tersenyum. dia harus mengertikan? bagaimana pun sanggyun harus mengerti kondisi pacarnya saat ini tapi dia sedih karna sejak jadi ketua BEM dikampus yoonchul berubah jadi orang lain dan sanggyun merasa tidak lagi mengenalinya.

"beri aku waktu..aku akan kembali seperti dulu seenggaknya sampai jabatan ku sebagai ketua BEM berakhir" janji yoonchul sambil menatap sanggyun

"janji ya?" pinta sanggyun..."kau harus kembali ke yoonchul hyung yang dulu" sanggyun menambahkan.

Yoonchul menarik sanggyun kepelukannya lagi "aku akan berusaha...aku janji" yoonchul mengecup/? Puncak kepala sanggyun.

.

.

.

=Sebulan kemudian=

_I don't want to let myself go__  
><em>_I don't want to ruin myself, anymore_

Sanggyun memeluk lututnya duduk di pinggir sungai han sambil berfikir. Entah apa yang difikirkan nya. Baru saja yoonchul menelpon dan mengatakan dia tidak bisa bertemu sanggyun seperti janjinya karna ada urusan kampus yang harus diselesaikannya. Sanggyun memegang perutnya yang terasa tidak nyaman. Setiap kali perasaaanya tidak enak sanggyun selalu mengalami keram dibagian perutnya dia sendiri tidak tau mengapa.

Sanggyun POV

Akhirnya yoonchul hyung membatalkan janji lagi haft.. yoonchul hyung selalu begitu.. aku merasa kesepian. Aku merindukan dia yang dulu sebelum semua jadi seperti ini. Dulu aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ditempat aku duduk sekarang. Tertawa bahagia. Tapi itu dulu... semua sangat berbeda sekarang.

Kalau ditanya kenapa aku masih bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini alasannya hanya satu. Aku mencintainya. Meskipun aku punya 1000 alasan untuk meninggalkannya tapi aku memilih satu alasan untuk bertahan. Cinta. Aku terkikik geli. Apa sih yang shin yoonchul bodoh itu tau tentang cinta. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu tau cinta itu apa yang perlu kau lakukan hanya lah merasakannya. Iya merasakan setiap rasa yang ada manis asam asin pahit pedes/? dan kau akan menemukan alasan kau tersenyum.

.

.

.

**END**

**ini ff terpendek/? dari ff yang ada x_x maafkan kalo gaje dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak bahwa anda pernah membaca ff ini terima kasih see ya in the next story *lambai-lambai* **


End file.
